Custody of Her
by pyrodaggers
Summary: (Sequel to 'Babysit Her') Stiles gets custody of Claudia and decides to visit Lydia. He hopes to get her back on her feet again.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: You need to read 'Babysit Her' before you read this.**_

* * *

_**~A couple weeks later~**_

Stiles groaned as he was woken up by a cry. He sighed and sat up, scratching his head as he stood to walk over to the crib in the corner of his room.

"You're seriously waking me up at four in the morning?" Stiles muttered, only to get more crying. "Okay! Okay, come here." He picked Claudia up and sighed. "Yep. You need changing."

Stiles bent over, holding her with one arm as he grabbed a fresh diaper and other things. He changed her and she settled down. Stiles walked over to his bed, stopping when she whimpered. He walked back over and raised an eyebrow when she reached for him.

"You're spoiled." He smiled slightly and picked her up, walking back to his bed. "Derek has spoiled you. He is away for the weekend so you're stuck with me." Stiles sat on his bed, back against the headboard.

Claudia cooed and Stiles balanced her on his thighs, making her stand. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, hearing her giggle.

"Don't give me that look, Missy." Stiles rolled his eyes as she grinned. "You and me both need to get to sleep." He nodded then moved to lay down. "I have this bed baby proofed. So if you go crawling away, you shall fall on plushy pillows but that doesn't mean you need to intentionally fall off. What am I doing? Talking to a baby who doesn't understand a word I say, that's what."

Stiles sighed and looked at her curled against his chest, asleep. He carefully reached over and turned off the lamp, slowly drifting off to sleep again.

Stiles rolled over then stopped, waking straight up and looking around. Claudia was gone. He looked at the clock and it read nine in the morning. He quickly got up, looking around and under his bed. Stiles started to panic as he ran down the stairs, feet loud against the wood, and stopped in the kitchen.

"Dad-" Stiles stopped and looked at Claudia. "Oh."

"I figured you needed more sleep. I was going to wake you up at eight, but I knew you were awake at four this morning taking care of her. That's about the time I got home." His dad nodded.

"You work too much." Stiles frowned.

"You've told me this before and-"

"It's true!"

"And I've given you my reply." He sighed then sat down, pushing a breakfast plate towards Stiles. "Now, how are you feeling and don't you dare lie to me."

"I'm better." Stiles smiled and sat down. "Ever since I've had to take care of Claudia, besides the not getting sleep this weekend, I'm better." He nodded, smiling more when his dad smiled.

"Good. I have a question I wanted to ask."

"Shoot, daddy-o!" Stiles grinned, biting a piece of bacon.

"Now that you're eighteen, are you planning to move out?"

"What?" Stiles dropped the piece of bacon in his hand and stared at his dad.

"I just thought that you wanted to move out."

"No. Unless you want me to move out, but even then I wouldn't because you can't live without me. You'll miss me too much."

"Don't count on it." His dad smirked, joking.

"Hey!" Stiles scoffed. "Just because I make you eat healthy stuff, doesn't mean I'm a terrible person. You know you wouldn't have it any other way. Admit it, you couldn't live without me."

"Fine. You're right." His dad smiled, looking at him.

"I knew it."

"So, another thing. You and Derek." He raised an eyebrow as Stiles stopped eating and nearly choked.

"Wh-What?"

"Look, it's okay. I know."

"Know what? There is seriously nothing to know because nothing is happening."

"He doesn't call you at two in the morning for nothing, Stiles."

"He checks on Claudia." Stiles motioned to the baby. "He cares. At least, I think he does." He muttered.

"He has a good impact on you. I see your face light up when he's around. It's a good thing." His dad smiled.

"Dad, I swear, _nothing_ like that is going on. He's just my...friend." He was hesitant at using the word because he's never talked about Derek being his friend.

"Okay. I believe you...for now." He stood.

"Dad!"

"I've gotta get to work. See you later, Stiles." His dad grinned and ruffled his hair before leaving.

Stiles sat speechless, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He blinked quickly a couple times then turned to Claudia.

"See what I have to deal with? People insist on believing that Derek and I are together. That's not even...That's not even plausible." Stiles walked over to the cabinet and got down some baby food. "Since my dad has told me exactly, well as much as he can, on how to take care of you correctly, you have been eating this...stuff." He held up the tiny food jar. "You don't even like it. I mean I know I've said it was disgusting, but it can't be that bad." He opened it and dared to put a bit on a spoon, watching Claudia coo at him. "See? Watch."

Stiles put the spoon in his mouth to taste the food then quickly put the jar down, making a face.

"Oh, my god. That is disgusting." He coughed and Claudia giggled, kicking her little feet. "You enjoy watching my pain. You wound me." He put a hand on his chest to look hurt, only to make her giggle more. "Alright. You need to eat. Try not to fight me this time, okay? Still tired here."

Stiles put a little bit of baby food on a spoon and made an air plane noise as he guided the spoon to her mouth. He cringed as she took the food, waiting for her to spit it back out. Stiles opened one eye and saw her smiling.

"Oh, my god. You ate it without a fuss this time." Stiles grinned then quickly narrowed his eyes in determination. "We're going to try this again." He fed her more then sat back, throwing his fists up in the air. "Yes! Victory! I have accomplished this task! Now, let's get you ready because we are going to see someone. She will be very happy to see you." Stiles grinned.

After about half an hour, Stiles was ready to go. He packed some things then got Claudia ready, put her in the car seat and drove off.

Stiles stopped at a house then smiled widely before getting Claudia out and going up to the door, knocking.

"Lydia!" Stiles smiled. "Look at my baby cousin! Isn't she adorable?"

"Hey, Stiles." Lydia smiled, lips pressed together. "She is adorable, yes." She nodded, inviting him in.

Stiles sighed and set Claudia and the carrier down. He turned around and took in the sight of Lydia. She was the same, but not the same. She still wore the make-up, probably to hide the dark circles under her eyes that Stiles could see. Her hair was down, completely down and straight; not as bouncy as it used to be. Her clothing covered more of her skin; grey sweater and sweat pants, wearing just socks on her feet.

"I, uhm..." Stiles started and looked her over again.

"I know. I look terrible."

"I didn't say that! No, you look fine! I just...I've never seen you like this, covering a lot of skin." He muttered the last part, which he took she heard from the soft laugh he got.

"Haven't really gotten out." She shrugged then sat down on the couch, patting the spot beside her.

"Yeah. Well, I came over to see how you were."

"And you brought a baby?"

"I couldn't just leave her at home."

"I see."

"So? How are you?" Stiles scooted closer.

"I'm...not too good." Lydia sighed, shaking her head.

"Sorry that I haven't been by earlier. Kind of had my hands full." Stiles huffed a laugh and pointed down to Claudia.

"She doesn't seem like too much of a problem." She reached down then stopped. "May I?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead." Stiles nodded quickly.

Lydia picked Claudia up carefully and smiled, glancing over at Stiles. He watched them and propped his elbow on the back of the couch, head resting on his hand. He watched how Lydia's eyes lit up when Claudia giggled. It made him happy to see her happy even if it was only a little.

"What's her name?" Lydia finally spoke.

"Claudia. I have full custody now." He nodded.

Lydia stopped and looked at Stiles for a moment before looking back at Claudia. She kissed the baby on her cheek, balancing Claudia on her thighs and holding her tiny hands.

"You are the cutest. You look just like Stiles." Lydia nodded.

"You think I'm cute?" Stiles leaned over close, face near her's, and grinning.

"Oh, shut it." Lydia rolled her eyes and pushed his face away gently with her hand, smiling when Stiles laughed. "I am going to spoil you." She looked back at Claudia.

"She already is. She won't sleep through the night unless she's laying with you or in my case _on_ you."

"I meant with clothes, Stiles." Lydia shot him a look that had a hint of mischief and amusement behind it.

"Oh, my god." Stiles groaned, falling back on the couch. "I hate you so much right now."

"You love me and you know it. Now, I'm am going to go get ready. Give me an hour."

"Wh-An hour?! What the hell, woman?"

Lydia handed Claudia off to Stiles then left to her room, a small bounce in her step again. Stiles looked at Claudia with a smile.

"You're a miracle worker." He kissed her on the cheek, smiling.

Stiles looked up about an hour later as Lydia walked out. She was wearing more make-up and her strawberry blonde hair was wavy and shiny. Her clothes were different now; short plaid skirt, pink top and a denim jacket.

"What?" Lydia frowned. "I need to change again, don't I?"

"Again?"

"I've changed at least four times already." Lydia frowns and started to walk back to her room until Stiles grabbed her arm gently, stopping her and turning her around.

"I think you look beautiful." Stiles smiled, hands moving down her arms to hold her hands gently, watching a faint blush appear on her cheeks. "As usual." He nodded.

"Thank you." She smiled a bit then looked down at Claudia. "We should go now."

"Oh! Right. Yeah, yeah." Stiles nodded quickly and picked everything up before setting things in the jeep and putting Claudia in her car seat.

"To the store, Mr. Stilinski." Lydia nodded as she got in.

"Yes, ma'am, Ms. Martin." Stiles smiled, looking back at Claudia before pulling out of the drive.

"This one and this one and that one." Lydia put the clothes in the cart.

"Are you serious? Yknow, I also think people believe that this is our baby." Stiles pointed to Claudia who was sleeping now.

"Let them think what they want." She muttered, looking through the clothes. "Won't hurt us."

"But-"

"Stiles." Lydia turned around quickly. " Let. Them." She glared with no threat really behind it.

Stiles sighed and nodded, giving in. He looked down at the clothes in the cart and rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think that's enough?"

"A girl can never have too many clothes." Lydia smiled.

"She's a baby!" He motioned his hands to Claudia. "I'm not even sure she knows what clothes _are!_"

Lydia frowned and Stiles immediately felt bad. He didn't mean it to sound harsh.

"Lyd, I didn't-"

"I know." She quickly smiled again. "I guess I can go a little crazy about things."

"Look at me." Stiles frowned as she looked at him. "I'm sorry. It came out harsh and it wasn't meant to be. I'm really sorry." He sighed when she nodded. "Now, how about those clothes?" He grinned, making her smile again.

He loved making Lydia smile. He didn't see it as often as he should, so it felt good to know he was a reason for it.

After they were finished, they headed back to Lydia's. Stiles carried a couple bags in because, of course, Lydia bought some clothes for herself as well.

"Just set them over there." She pointed to the corner of her room, gently bouncing Claudia in her arms.

Claudia had woken up in the store and now she's been changed, she needs to get back to sleep.

"It's good to see you up and around again." Stiles smiled, turning back to Lydia.

"It felt good to get out." She smiled back. "Have you gotten her to try walking?"

"She crawls and tries to stand on her own, but walking is a no." He frowned. "Am I doing something wrong? Is she suppose to be walking by now?"

"It varies with every baby. It takes a longer time for some. From what I've seen today, you're doing wonderful." She walked over and kissed him on the cheek then wiped the little bit of lip stick off she left behind.

"She likes you a lot. Maybe she needs an aunt." Stiles looked at Lydia.

"I thought I already was? Auntie Lydia." She looked up in thought then smiled, lips pressed together. "I like it." Lydia nodded.

"Babies have healing powers." Stiles nodded.

Lydia smiled more at Stiles then put Claudia down in the carrier before walking back over to Stiles. She sighed and put her arms around his waist, hugging him, her head resting against his shoulder. Stiles wrapped his arms around Lydia and hugged her back, kissing her temple softly.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome."

They stayed like that for a minute until Lydia moved away, checking the time.

"It's getting late. You should go before it gets too dark."

"I can stay. I mean, I don't have anything to do but only if you want me to. I don't want to interfere with anything." Stiles shook his head.

"I was just going to go to mope around and go to bed soon." She shrugged then nodded. "You're welcome to stay."

Stiles smiled then took his shoes off in the corner and sat down.

Later, Lydia threw on some sweats and a t-shirt and went to bed after Stiles fell asleep in the chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles sat on the floor and Lydia sat across from him, holding Claudia up.

"Okay. Let's see how far she gets." Lydia smiled as Stiles held out his hands.

"Come to Stiles, Claudia." Stiles spoke softly, making grabbing hands.

Stiles watched as she started to take one step then fell over only to be caught by Lydia.

"Well, at least she tried." Lydia sighed.

"We're not gonna stop trying. Come on. Let's do it again." He nodded and held out his hands.

After about ten minutes of trying, Claudia took a few steps towards Stiles and toppled over. He gasped as he caught her then looked at Lydia with wide eyes.

"She just..."

"Yes, she did." Lydia smiled wide.

"Oh, my god!" Stiles laughed and grinned.

Stiles took out his phone and texted Derek and Scott that it was an emergency and they needed to come over now.

"You realize they're going to think something's wrong."

"This _is_ an emergency. I am about to explode with happiness here!" Stiles nodded.

* * *

Stiles looked up as his door was quickly opened, two alert werewolves standing at the door.

"Stiles, what's the matter? You said it was an emergency." Scott caught his breath and looked around, stepping in.

"Claudia walked!" Stiles smiled then saw both wolves halt.

"What?" Scott frowned. "Stiles, you said it was an emergency!"

"It is! Major emergency! I'm about to explode with happiness here! Now, c'mere and watch!" He motioned them over.

"You're an idiot." Derek grumbled and walked over, sitting next to Scott on the couch, watching Stiles, Claudia, and Lydia on the floor.

Lydia held out her hands with a smile and they watched as Claudia walked over to her without Stiles' help.

"See?!" Stiles jumped up, grinning ear to ear.

"We saw." Scott smiled. "Good job." He nodded.

"You hear that?" Stiles picked the baby up. "Uncle Scott says we did good."

"Hey, still here." Lydia raised her hand.

"Sorry."

"Uncle Scott?" Scott raised an eyebrow as he took Claudia into his arms.

"Yeah. Auntie Lydia, Uncle Scott, Grandpa, Derek, and Stiles." He pointed to himself.

"Why doesn't Derek get Uncle status too?"

"Uh, I don't know. I just thought that he wouldn't really want that." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's fine." Derek nodded then looked at Stiles for a moment, probably longer than he should have before turning back to Claudia.

Scott, Derek, and Lydia stayed over to help Stiles tend to Claudia. His dad came home and stopped in the doorway, seeing everyone piled up on the couch.

"Hello." His voice startled them, making Stiles almost fall off the couch until Derek grabbed his shirt, pulling him back.

"Hey, dad!" Stiles silently thanked Derek before turning to his dad. "How's it goin'?"

"Wh-"

"Oh! Guess what!" Stiles turned around and sat on his knees on the couch, facing his dad. "Claudia walked today! Twice!" He smiled.

"Good. I'm proud of you." His dad smiled then ruffled his son's hair.

"Lydia helped!" Stiles pointed out.

"Thank you for helping." He kissed her on the top of her head then whispered jokingly, "He needs it."

Stiles scoffed then sat back down as his dad went upstairs. He sunk down into the couch, leaning his head back against Derek's arm that's over the back of the couch, neither Scott or Lydia commented on the closeness. The human of the group looked at the time and sighed heavily.

"What?" Scott frowned.

"My dad." Stiles mumbled. "He's working too much. It's wearing him out. I don't need wolfy powers to see that." He frowned.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Lydia looked over at him.

"I've told him that he works too much. He told me since everything happened, he needs to work more. I just don't want him to work so much that he ends up hurting himself."

"Maybe you need to sit him down and have a good talk with him. Tell him how you feel and maybe he'll listen."

"Yeah." Stiles sighed.

"Well," Lydia spoke after a long moment of silence. "It's getting late and I should get home before my mom worries." She smiled then kissed Stiles on the top of the head and waved to the two werewolves then left.

"You should go before your mom worries also." Stiles looked at Scott.

"I-"

"Scott, I just need to figure out what I'm going to say to my dad. I'll be fine." He smiled softly and stood, pulling Scott into a tight hug then sent him on his way.

"I'll go too." Derek stood then stopped when he felt a hand catch his wrist.

"I want you to stay. Please." Stiles frowned.

"Why?"

"Derek." Stiles looked at him. "Please."

Derek frowned when he looked at Stiles. He didn't need to use his senses to tell that Stiles was upset. Derek nodded slightly then looked at Claudia as she began to fuss.

"I'll put her to bed." Stiles picked her up. "She's had a long day; her and I both." He kissed her on the cheek and walked up the stairs to his room, listening to Derek follow.

Stiles got Claudia ready for bed and smiled down at her; she was sleeping now. He was happy that he got her to walk a bit today. It felt like an accomplishment and it felt good.

Stiles changed into a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt before laying down. He faced the ceiling as he felt a weight lay next to him.

"What am I going to tell my dad?" Stiles kept facing the ceiling.

"Just whatever's on you mind as Scott said." Derek sighed and faced the ceiling as well.

"My dad thinks we're together." Stiles snorted and Derek's mouth twitch into a smile.

"Why?"

"He said we're really close and he said something about how 'my face lights up when you're around'." He air-quoted. "I told him you are my...friend." He said the last word quietly.

"I thought we established that a while ago." Derek now turned his head to look at Stiles.

"Yeah. I know, but I didn't think you would like to be called my friend. Not many people do because I-" Stiles was interrupted by a hand covering his mouth.

"You're my friend." Derek waited until Stiles nodded then took his hand away.

Stiles grinned and looked at Derek.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Stiles sat up, still grinning.

"What do you think?" Derek raised his eyebrows.

"I think you don't like me smiling because you're Mr. Grumpy-pants."

"I never said I didn't like it." He sat up on his elbows.

"What?" Stiles stopped.

"It means you're getting better and that's good." Derek nodded. "Now, you need sleep if you're going to talk to your dad."

Stiles nodded then laid down, back to Derek, and drifted off to sleep with the feeling of fingers through his hair.

* * *

"Okay, we need to talk." Stiles looked at his dad as he sat down to play with Claudia.

"Okay. About what?"

"You and work. Listen, alright?" Stiles sighed then continued before his dad could speak, "You're working too hard and I know you've been understaffed since the incident, but even the ones there have taken time off to rest and then go back. You haven't taken a day off yet!" He glanced over at his dad as he continued playing with Claudia. "If you don't call in today and say you're taking the day off, I will."

"Stiles-"

"No, dad. I don't need wolfy powers to see that it's wearing you out and I don't need you collapsing one day from being too tired." Stiles frowned, now looking at his dad.

"Stiles, I've already taken the weekend off. I'm here for the whole weekend." He nodded.

"Oh." Stiles grew silent for a moment. "Good."

"I'm glad you worry, but I know my limits, okay?"

"Yeah, I know, bit-"

"Stiles."

"Sorry." He sighed and nodded, looking back at Claudia.

"Wolfy powers?" His dad chuckled.

"Yeah." Stiles replied quietly.

"Wolfy!" A tiny voice made them both turn and looked.

"Oh, my god. She-" Stiles blinked then covered his mouth and pointed to Claudia, looking at his dad. "She spoke!"

"And imagine that. Her first word is 'wolfy'" His dad grinned.

"Wolfy!" She made grabby hands.

"Congratulations." Another voice came from behind, making Stiles yelp and turn.

"Derek! Listen!" He ran over and pulled Derek by his hand.

"Wolfy!" Claudia cooed, making grabby hands at Derek.

"I think she's calling you that." Stiles looked between Derek and Claudia.

"Maybe." Derek reached over and picked her up, smiling when she reached up and touched his face.

Stiles sat next to his dad at the table as Derek sat on the couch. He smiled as he watched Derek, seeing him smile and the way his eyes lit up when she wrapped her little hand around his finger. He rested his chin on his hand, elbow on the table.

His dad looked over at Derek and smiled then looked back at his son. He saw it even when those two didn't. Stiles was in love with Derek because he knew that look. It was the exact same look his wife watched him with whenever he would care for Stiles or really, just do anything. It was affection, loving, and caring. Sometimes he would catch Derek looking at Stiles the same way. They probably didn't want to admit it or even see it, but they loved each other just as he and his wife love each other.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Long chapter because I was in a good mood.**_

* * *

Stiles woke up to silence and frowned. Something wasn't right. He was always woken up at this time by a cry. He sat up and saw Claudia and the bags gone.

"Oh, my god. She's been baby-napped!" Stiles scurried out of bed and threw a shirt on.

He ran across the hall to see his dad still asleep. He was not going to bother him. He and Derek can take care of this. He grabbed his phone and called Derek as he went downstairs.

"Derek!"

"What?" He got a gruff, sleepy reply.

"Claudia has been baby-napped. She's not here and the bags are gone!" He panicked.

"Stiles, she's fine."

"Derek, she's been kidnapped! She's most definitely not fine! Wait. Why would you say she's fine?"

"Because I'm looking at her right now. She's sleeping. I told you that I'd take her for the night while you got some sleep. It's three in the morning. Go back to bed."

"I'm coming over."

"Stiles-" He hung up.

Stiles tried remembering then looked through his phone and saw that, yes, he did agree to it apparently because there were several texts to Derek asking if she was okay.

"I'm going over there anyway." Stiles muttered and left a note to his dad.

He didn't expect his dad to wake up any time soon because he crashed. All of that "I need to work, no time for extra sleep" caught up with him.

* * *

Stiles looked through his keys and unlocked the loft door, opening it and closing it behind himself. He looked over to see Derek sleeping, Claudia on his chest also asleep. Stiles slowly and quietly walked over, pulling out his phone and took a picture.

"Delete it." Derek grumbled, not opening his eyes.

"What? No. I like it and it's proof."

"Of what?" He opened his eyes, looking at Stiles.

"That you're not always a Sourwolf."

"If you keep calling me that, she's going to catch on and start calling me that also."

"Well, it fits. Plus, I think she likes calling you Wolfy instead." Stiles sighed, looking at Claudia. "Am I doing good? I mean the whole parenting thing. I feel like I'm doing something wrong."

"Yeah, calling me at three in the morning and coming over at _three_ in the morning after I told you she was fine." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Hey! You called me at two in the morning starting out, mister. So, don't give me smack about it." Stiles narrowed his eyes then pulled off his shoes before climbing across Derek to the other side of the bed, next to the wall.

"What're you doing?"

"Staying and sleeping." He turned over onto his side and faced Derek. "You know when you sleep on the edge like that, it makes it easier for her to fall off and hit the floor." Stiles frowned.

"She's not going to do that."

"Bad parenting. At least I have fluffy pillows surrounding my bed." Stiles waved his hands.

"And I have supernatural powers." Derek raised his eyebrows and looked at Stiles.

"Ah." Stiles breathed and nodded, laying down now. "That trumps pillows, I guess. Hey, you know what's crazy? This is how I pictured it, sort of. The whole baby thing. Well, I'm not married like I want to be, but I have a kid. Scott is the gentle uncle who will probably give in to anything she does and try to defend he if she gets into trouble. Lydia is the crazy aunt who plans on and is already spoiling her. My dad loves her like she's his own." He smiled, facing the ceiling as he talked on and on.

Derek watched and listened to Stiles talk on and on about everything that's happened and smiled. He doesn't admit it, but he loves when Stiles rambles on and on about things like it's the greatest stuff in the world.

"You're like a second dad for her." Stiles nodded. "Do you think she needs a mom? I mean, what about a woman figure in her life? I've heard that in order for kids to go up 'right', they need a woman figure in their life. Sure. Lydia is a woman, but I mean a _mom_."

"Stiles-"

"What if that's what I'm doing wrong? Because of my inability to get a girl, my child isn't-" Stiles stopped when a hand covered his mouth.

"Stop." Derek narrowed his eyes, waiting for Stiles to nod before taking his hand away. "Listen to me. You're doing perfectly fine." He sighed. "Scott, Lydia, your dad, me, and you are all she needs. Now, if you do somehow get a girl, you need to make sure she knows what she's signing up for. Make sure she knows if she's with you, she helps take care of her since Claudia is your child."

"You sounds like my dad."

"I'm trying to make a point."

"I got it." Stiles nodded with a small smile. "Thanks."

"Sleep."

Stiles sighed and turned over, Derek closing his eyes and about to fall asleep until he felt a lot of movement on the other side. He looked over and saw Stiles tossing and turning, obviously trying to get comfortable.

"Stiles." Derek reached out and grabbed the human's hip, stopping him.

"What?" Stiles swallowed.

"Stop. Moving." He gritted his teeth.

"Sorry." Stiles sighed then turned over onto his stomach, arms going under the pillow, head facing Derek.

"Try to get some sleep."

* * *

Derek woke up to the feeling of being watched and sighed heavily at who it was. He looked to see why exactly his uncle was staring at him and saw why. Stiles had found his way under Derek's arm and pressed himself close, one arm over the wolf's stomach and his head on Derek's shoulder. Claudia was still asleep on Derek's chest.

"Not a word." Derek growled.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Peter put up his hands then clasped them back together over his stomach, feet on the coffee table. "It's eleven in the morning, if you're wondering." He nodded.

"Didn't ask you."

"Ouch. Should have figured you weren't a morning person or rather...afternoon." He shrugged. "You have take-out in the fridge. I suggest you eat it before it goes bad and the baby is waking up."

Derek looked at Claudia and saw her started to budge then sighed heavily. He contemplated the idea several times in his head, thinking on it until it gave him a headache then decided okay.

"Take her." Derek grumbled.

"Me? You want me to hold your boyfriend's child? Won't he get angry?"

"Peter, I swear-"

"Okay." Peter rolled his eyes. "I've taken care of you, I guess I can take care of her." He walked over and carefully picked Claudia up into his arms.

"She probably needs changing." Derek ran a hand down his face.

"Yeah. I figured." Peter sighed. "He did that around six this morning." He nodded towards Stiles'.

"You've been here since then?"

"I've been here since yesterday afternoon, Derek."

"Didn't notice."

"Now that's rude."

"Don't like you. Don't care." Derek looked at him.

"Are you-" Peter looked through the bag. "Lydia went shopping, didn't she." He looked at Derek who shrugged with a smirk.

After a few minutes, Stiles start to stir and rub his eyes, yawning.

"What time is it?" He muttered, scratching his head.

"Eleven-thirty." Derek looked at him.

"Huh. Where's Claudia?" Stiles looked at Derek's chest.

"Alright. Before you jump up and freak, she's fine." Peter's voice made Stiles jump and flail, smacking Derek in the chest.

"What the hell, Peter?" Derek coughed and sat up.

"Well, I had to make my presence known."

"What'd you do with her?" Stiles narrowed his eyes and walked over to the older man.

"She's sitting on the couch, playing with my phone and apparently putting baby spit all over it."

Stiles looked over at Claudia on the couch and walked over, making grabby hands at her, grinning. He picked her up as she reached for him and took the phone from her, snorting at the baby slobber all over it.

"I feel for you." Stiles careful handed it back to Peter who rolled his eyes at the comment and proceeded to wipe off his phone. "Hi there." He directed his attention to Claudia and sat down on the couch, holding her little hands as she stood on his thighs. "Idea!"

"Seriously?" Peter groaned.

"Shut up." Derek glared then looked at Stiles who sat on the floor. "What?"

"I wanna see how far she'll get today. Sit." Stiles pointed in front of him and Derek sat down.

"You are so whipped." Peter chuckled.

Derek growled and grabbed Peter's arm, pulling him to sit also.

"Does he have to stay?" Stiles frowned.

"Yes." Derek nodded. "He hates it, so he's staying."

Stiles sighed then got Claudia to stand and watched Derek hold out his hands, letting Claudia go but keeping his hands there to catch her.

"Alright. Show time." Stiles grinned and watched Claudia slowly walk over to Derek then fall over just as she got to him. "That's further than last time!" He grinned ear to ear, watching Derek pick Claudia up to stand on his legs.

"Twice the length?"

"Just about it, yeah. Maybe that little thing Lydia bought is helping strengthen her leg muscles."

"It is." Derek nodded.

"Muscle baby on the move!" Stiles snorted and Derek rolled his eyes, amused.

"Wolfy!" Claudia touched Derek's nose.

"I need to go. I have things to deal with." Peter stood then grabbed his jacket and left.

"Hm." Stiles frowned then looked at Derek with a smile, moving to sit next to him. "He left in a hurry."

"I'll talk to him later about it."

"He hasn't corrupted her more than you have, has he?"

"How have I corrupted her?"

"She's always reaching for you! You picked her up all the time." Stiles chuckled.

"Do not."

"Yes, you do!" Stiles laughed. "It's adorable." He stood and rushed to the kitchen area, practically climbing over the couch before Derek could do anything.

"You're an ass."

"Hey now. Language, mister. We have a child in the area who can hear everything you say!" Stiles said with his head down, looking in the fridge.

"Really?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I mean she-" Stiles turned around and yelped, seeing Derek right there. "What the hell?! Stop doing that! You're going to give me a literal heart attack and I could die."

"And you talk about me using language?"

Derek smirked and Claudia giggled. Stiles glared and grabbed the take-out from the fridge and started heating it up in the microwave.

"What?" Derek sighed and leaned against the counter, watching Stiles impatiently wait for the food.

"Corrupter. She obviously likes my pain just as much as you do."

Derek rolled his eyes then handed Claudia over to Stiles when she reached for him. He ruffled Stiles hair, getting a grin and a hand swat.

"That's better." Derek nodded then got the food out. "Here." He put them on the small island and grabbed some baby food.

"That stuff is disgusting." Stiles pointed to the tiny bottle as he sat down.

"You...You ate it?" Derek looked at Stiles. "Of course you did."

"I wanted to know!"

"There is a reason it says 'baby' on it."

Stiles grumbled and took a bite out of his take-out and used his other hand to hold the spoon to feed Claudia.

"I have mastered the art of multi-tasking." Stiles grinned and looked at Derek.

"I see that." He nodded.

"Remember when I stretched my body from the counter to this?"

"Can't forget that, yes."

"Remind me not to do that again. That hurt."

"Good."

"You're very rude."

* * *

Stiles put Claudia down for a nap and sighed, standing next to Derek at the table by the windows.

"What ya thinking about?" Stiles nudged Derek's shoulder with his.

"Why hasn't Kate come back? She left me here with a hole in my chest, literally, and disappeared." Derek sighed, shaking his head.

"Maybe she sees me as a threat. Stilinski power is powerful."

"I'm serious, Stiles." Derek looked at him.

"I dunno, man." He sighed. "Maybe she has other things to do since she's back from the dead." Stiles shrugged. "Derek, don't worry about it too much, alright? Just..." He trailed off trying to think.

"Just what?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow at the thought that popped into his head then decided to do it. He moved closer and leaned his forehead against Derek's temple.

"What're you doing?"

"I read somewhere this is what wolves or rather animals do when they're trying to comfort the other."

"Stiles-"

"Shh...Just let it happen." Stiles nodded. "You helped me. Now it's my turn."

Derek sighed, giving in and leaning into it. It actually was comforting and Derek relaxed, feeling Stiles' fingers card through his hair.

"We'll figure out something." Stiles said quietly and Derek nodded slightly. "We always do."


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles heard a knock on his bedroom door and sighed, looking up from playing with Claudia.

"It's open!" He called then looked back at Claudia, picking her up and blowing on her belly, hearing her giggle.

"Hey, son." The Sheriff opened the door, smiling when he saw the scene in front of him.

"Heya, dad. What's up?" Stiles lowered Claudia's feet back down to his thighs.

"I'm going to work. I just wanted to tell you that there's been a couple murders and I don't want you leaving if you don't have to."

"What about-"

"Going to Derek's is not a need to do thing. It's a want, so no." His dad chuckled and shook his head.

"What?" Stiles frowned as his dad laughed.

"You and Derek. That's all."

"What about it?" He frowned.

"Nothing. Just don't leave, alright?"

"Yeah. Love you."

"Love you too, son." He smiled then kissed Claudia on the cheek before shutting the door and going to work.

Stiles looked at Claudia and raised an eyebrow, grinning when she touched his face.

"Da!" She cooed and Stiles' mouth went agape.

Stiles smiled, tears in his eyes. He kissed her on the cheek gently and grabbed his phone, calling Scott.

"Dude, wake up. You'll never guess what just happened!"

"What?" A mumble came from the other side.

"She called me 'Da'. Do you know what that means?!"

"Congratulations, Stiles. Happy for you." Scott smiled sleepily.

"Thank you. I need to call Lydia."

"Alright. Well, I'm going back to sleep."

"It's noon, man!"

"I had a bad night."

"Right." Stiles frowned, understanding. "Well, text me when you're awake."

"Sure thing." Scott sighed and hung up.

Stiles called Lydia and his dad next, both were happy for him. He sighed and looked at Claudia when she giggled.

"Wolfy!" She smiled.

"I have to call him too. I know." He nodded then raised an eyebrow as she crawled across the floor then slowly stood on her own. "Where are you going, Miss Thang?"

Stiles watched her and sighed. It's been almost a month since she walked twice the length than the first time. Now she's running around and doesn't stop. He sighed and scrolled through his contacts. Stiles heard Claudia giggle again and stopped before he pressed talk to turn around.

"What in the world are you-Whoa!" Stiles flailed back in shocked when he saw Derek standing there in the doorway, holding Claudia.

"You should really keep a better watch on her." The wolf walked over and sat down in a chair.

"Alright, Miguel." Stiles grinned, seeing as Derek sat in the chair classified as the 'Miguel chair'. He smirked when Derek growled at the name.

"Shut up." Derek picked up a plastic ball and threw it at Stiles, making it hit him in the arm.

"Ow! You know, violence around a child isn't good either."

"She's laughing at it." He pointed out and smirked.

Stiles narrowed his eyes and looked at Claudia who was giggling now.

"You're a bad influence on my child." Stiles looked at Derek, hearing him laugh quietly.

"What were you going to call me for?"

"Well, I have news. Something unbelievable happened." He grinned.

"You got a girlfriend?"

"Oh, my god! Are you serious right now?"

"You said unbelievable."

"I can get a girlfriend if I wanted! Stiles Stilinski is capable of doing that. My Stilinski genes have given me this good looking face. It'll help." Stiles waved his hands, watching as Derek raised his eyebrows high. "But no, that's not the news. She called me 'Da'."

"And that's good?"

"Yes! To me it is! It means I am doing good. She's starting to talk a bit more. Babbling more like it, but it's something."

Derek only nodded in agreement and looked back at Claudia who was tugging on the collar of his shirt.

"Are you having anymore nightmares?"

"Not lately. That's a good thing." Stiles smiled a bit, drawing his knees up and putting his arms on them while he fidgeted with his phone. "Scott had a bad night last night. Today's gonna be a rough day. It hasn't been a year yet, but close to it." He grew silent for a moment before speaking again. "I still feel like I had something to do with it. Like I could have stopped it somehow and I just didn't." He kept looking out the window.

"It wasn't your fault." Derek set Claudia on the floor and gave her a couple toys to play with before going to sit on the floor next to Stiles, leaning his back against the bed as well.

"Still feels like it. I have all this guilt built up and I don't know what to do with it. I shove it down everyday and keep going."

"Never let anyone know you're carrying so much guilt and don't let anyone get too close."

"Yeah." Stiles nodded and looked at Derek, who was still staring out the window. "Exactly."

"I know one thing for sure."

"What's that?"

"You have her." Derek looked at Claudia. "She makes you happy and you should keep it that way, not letting all of this get to you."

"There are a lot of things that make me happy."

"Name them. It'll help talking about them."

"Well," Stiles sighed. "Scott. He's been my best friend since forever, feels like since birth. Lydia. She knows how to make me feel better; like ruffling my hair and just being there for me. My dad. He does what he can for me and I can't ask for more than that. He works a lot, but he tries to spend time with me, actually puts in effort." He smiled more.

"Good." Derek nodded. "What else?"

"Pizza." Stiles grinned. "Any food, really. I love food."

"Of course you do." Derek smiled. "You almost cleaned out my fridge _and_ freezer in two days."

"I can't help that I am a growing man."

Derek rolled his eyes and smiled, sighing in the process. He heard Stiles laugh and smile a bit more.

"No, but seriously, back to people." Stiles calmed down then looked at Derek again, staying quiet for a moment before saying, "You."

"What?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"You make me happy also. Yeah. You've put up with me longer than any one has that is not in my general friend area. Even with all of your rude comments and brooding, you still make me a happy person. I just thought that you'd have left by now." Stiles nodded.

Derek frowned, furrowing his brow as he look at Stiles. He didn't understand why Stiles would think that. Yeah, they don't have a very nice past and he would have easily left then but not now.

"What? If you're wondering why I think that, it's because people eventually leave when they get what they want out of something or someone. I just figured you were waiting for something and then you'd leave."

"Well, you're wrong." Derek blinked, leaning back more and watching outside again.

"Right." He heard Stiles mutter before Claudia rubbed her eyes.

"Somebody's sleepy." Derek smiled, looking at the baby.

"Which means she needs to be put to bed for a nap." Stiles stood and picked her up, bouncing her gently in his arms.

"You do believe me, right?"

"About what?" Stiles frowned, knowing the answer.

"You know what, Stiles." Derek sighed.

"I don't know if I do. I will always have the fear that one day I'll wake up and everyone will leave me. Scott, Lydia, my dad...you." He sighed, turning around to walk out of the room and put Claudia in her crib in the room across the hall.

Since she was older, not much though, he decided that he could put her in the room across the hall. His dad told him it was up to him what he wanted to do, so he did. He got his dad to help him on his next weekend off and they moved everything into the other room. Stiles even decorated it with flowers on the walls, picking out specific ones and arguing with his dad that, yes, they will be pink and purple, also making his dad wonder what has he done wrong in raising his son.

Stiles put Claudia down and turned around, seeing Derek leaning against the door frame, arms crossed.

"What?" Stiles raised an eyebrow and walked over, waiting for Derek to move which he didn't do.

"You." Derek pointed to Stiles chest. "How long have you had that feeling?"

"Since...forever." He frowned then pushed past Derek, feeling a hand grab his arm.

"We're not leaving you. None of us are." Derek kept a hold on Stiles' arm, looking at him.

"I'm sure." Stiles sighed, looking back at the wolf, both their eyes glancing down then back up to look each other in the eye.

Derek growled quietly, letting go and Stiles turned the baby monitor on before walking back to his room, Derek shut the door behind them. Stiles ran a hand through his hair then felt himself being dragged back and his back hitting the door. He sucked in a sharp breath then grinned.

"Man-handling and shoving me up against the door, Derek? I thought we were passed this." He looked into glowing blue, angered eyes.

"You listen to me and listen good. Scott, Lydia, and your dad are not going to leave you."

"And you?" Stiles asked, keeping his hands to his side and making fists.

"No." Derek clenched his jaw together.

"Huh." Stiles breathed. "How do I know you're not lying? I'm at a disadvantage. No supernatural powers here, buddy." He raised an eyebrow, hitting Derek's chest with the back of his hand.

It was just like a few years ago, the first time Derek had shoved Stiles up against the same door and the exact same way, but something about this time was different.

"You want to leave. I can see it. You just can't bring yourself to do it because you'll have no other pack to go to." Stiles swallowed, knowing he was pushing his limits when Derek growled. "This is what you wanted to do before you left, right? Make someone care about you and make sure you're not alone. Make sure that when you leave, you'll have the satisfaction of knowing you just shattered the heart of someone who actually gave a damn about you. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Derek frowned, shaking his head.

"Everyone ends up leaving sooner or later." Stiles said quietly.

"I'm not going to leave." Derek looked at him again, sincerity in his eyes, seeing Stiles nod and frown.

"Good because I would hate to take care of this baby myself. Have you seen how much she's been walking lately?" Stiles raised his eyebrows, grinning and breaking the sad, depressing tension.

"She walked all the way to the door and met me there earlier." Derek nodded. "So, are we good?"

"Yeah. We're good." He nodded then swallowed, seeing they were still this close. "Um..."

Derek raised an eyebrow, looking Stiles. He looked down at his hand which is still gripping Stiles shirt in a fist then back up slowly, seeing Stiles' eyes watching his mouth.

Stiles licked his lips and looked up into green eyes that were staring at him. He moved forward then jumped a bit as his phone rang.

"I should uh...I should get that." Stiles nodded as Derek let go.

Stiles cleared his throat and walked over to his desk, grabbing his phone.

"Hey, Scott." He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Stiles looked up as his dad walked in and smiled.

"Stiles, it's three in the morning and..." His dad stopped, seeing a sleeping werewolf with a baby on his chest on my couch in the living room. "And there's a sleeping werewolf on my couch. Why is there a sleeping werewolf on my couch?"

"As you can tell it was raining. He didn't want to get out in it." Stiles nodded.

"And that's stopped him before?" The sheriff raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. I may or may not have locked him in the house and told him no and threatened him."

"What'd you tell him?" He sat down next to his son at the table in the kitchen.

"I told him that if he didn't stay here and out of the rain, I wouldn't let him hold Claudia for the rest of the week..." Stiles fidgeted with a bag clip.

"Stiles, you realize it's Sunday, right?"

"Exactly why I said it." He grinned.

"You're my child, that's for sure."

Stiles smiled as his dad ruffled his hair and stood, walking to the living room and turning out the light.

"I'm turning in for the night, kid. Don't stay up too much later, alright?"

"Got it." Stiles smiled again and watched his dad disappear to upstairs. "You can open your eyes now." He walked over, sitting next to the couch. "You played that pretty well."

"It's a gift." Derek rolled his eyes, sighing.

"No need to be sarcastic, smart ass." Stiles flicked Derek's nose, grinning as his face scrunched up. "Good." He nodded.

Stiles stretched across the coffee table to the chair and grabbed a pillow and blanket. He laid down next to the couch after kissing Claudia on the head and looked up at Derek, smiling.

"What?" The wolf turned his head to look at Stiles.

"Nothing. I've just domesticated you." Stiles grinned, Derek scoffed.

"You haven't."

"Have you seen yourself lately? You don't eat take-out much anymore. You've gone through my whole bookshelf and read every single book I have...in a month." He waved his hands. "A month, Derek."

"So?"

"Do you know how many books I have?"

"Almost 40. You need to get more, by the w-" Derek stopped himself and sighed heavily in defeat.

"See? It's amazing what a baby can do to a person." Stiles nodded then looked at Derek's hand. "You still have marker on your hand from earlier when you were drawing more shapes to put on the walls."

"We have a few good ones."

"Like the one you drew that looks like the tattoo on your back." Stiles paused for a second. "Not that I pay too much attention to it. I mean I definitely don't think about it all the time and think about how I want one just like it on my neck. I never-" Stiles' voice became muffled by a hand covering his mouth. He grabbed the hand and pulled it away from his mouth. "I will lick you next time you do that and I really don't want to do that."

"You need to calm down. Your heart is going a hundred miles an hour." Derek put Stiles hand over his heart. "See?"

"My rambling does that." He sighed, slowly calm down...not because of the warm hand on his chest. Nope. Not because of that. Never.

Stiles closed his eyes, feeling the hand not moving from where it was on his chest, and covered Derek's hand with his own.

Hey, what-" Stiles opened his eyes and stopped when he saw Derek already asleep; really asleep this time and not faking. "Goodnight, Derek." He smiled a bit before going to sleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles sighed and turned around, yelping as he saw Derek _right there_ in his personal space.

"Oh, my god. Derek, seriously. Stop doing that." Stiles frowned and calmed down then raised an eyebrow as he felt Derek move an index finger along his jaw. "Uh, okay? This really isn't what I had planned for the day. A werewolf that looks like he's about to eat me." He moved away, only to be backed into a wall. "Derek, what're you..." Stiles trailed off as lips met his. "Um, no eating...kissing. That's really unexpected. I mean you-" He stopped when he met blue, glaring eyes. "I should probably shut up."

Stiles kissed Derek and pulled the wolf closer.

"Stiles." Derek's voice echoed in his head. "Stiles." Again. "_Stiles!_"

Stiles jerked awake, falling off the couch.

"What?!" He sat up, looking at Derek who's eyebrows were raised high.

"You're making some serious happy noises over there." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, so?" Stiles answered a little out of breath.

"Nevermind."

"What time is it?"

"Ten in the morning."

Stiles sighed and stood, sleepily walking over to the kitchen table and sitting down. He laid his head on the table and sighed again, closing his eyes.

"Here." Derek pushed a plate over to him. "Eat."

"Not hungry." Stiles shook his head, pushing it back.

"You need it." Derek pushed it back.

"Fine." The human grumbled and sat up, grabbing a piece of bacon and biting it. "Dad gone to work?"

"Yeah."

"So...why are you still here?"

"I can leave."

"No! I mean I was just wondering. You're usually gone by this time. Stay the night, leave later...that kind of thing."

"Uh-huh." Derek nodded. "Something wrong?"

"Nope."

"Stiles."

"No, there's not. I can take care of it. Promise." Stiles stood after he finished eating and put his plate in the sink then looked at Derek for a moment. "I need to go over to Scott's for a few. You should..."

"Yeah." Derek nodded. "Well, be careful." He sighed then left.

Stiles blinked and slapped himself, wincing when it hurt. He sighed heavily, scrubbing his hands over his face and going upstairs to take a shower before getting stuff around to go to Scott's.

* * *

"Hey!" Stiles opened the door, baby in one arm and bag in the other.

"Hey!" Scott grinned then rushed over, taking Claudia from Stiles. "How are you, my lady?" He smiled, turning and walking away.

"Oh, my god." Stiles whispered and shut the door behind himself and set the bag in the corner. "Hello?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, hey!" Scott looked up. "When did you get here?" He set Claudia in the corner with a stuffed animal.

"Seriously?"

"Gotchya." Scott walked over and pulled Stiles into a tight hug.

"Hey, buddy." Stiles patted Scott's back then cleared his throat. "Suffocating here." He squeaked.

"Sorry." He let go and Stiles took in a deep breath. "Why're you here?"

"Well then." Stiles scoffed.

"Dude." Scott frowned, making Stiles grin.

"I need a shrink. Get the pad and paper, my friend."

Stiles stretched out on the couch and clasped his hands over his stomach, waiting for Scott to pull a chair over.

"State your problem, Mr. Stilinski." Scott adjusted his invisible glasses.

"I had a weird dream last night."

"Do tell." He stroked his non-existent beard.

"I kissed Derek." Stiles blurted out and Scott stopped. "I mean he kissed me but I kept talking and he stopped then I decided to stop talking and I kissed him...again. So technically I kissed him twice." He cringed, shutting his eyes and waiting for the _speech_.

"It's about damn time." Those were not the words Stiles was expecting.

"Excuse me?"

"Dude, have you seen yourselves? You remember how I was with Allison?" Scott swallowed at the name and kept talking. "Well, it's like that but without the kissing. That's the only thing you two are not doing. You need to hurry up. You're not going to live forever."

"Uh..." Stiles' mouth was agape and he was staring at his friend. "I-I have no idea how to respond to that."

"You don't." Scott nodded. "Glad we cleared that up." He smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah." He nodded.

* * *

"Lydia, I need help. Scott went blunt to the point." Stiles was now lying on Lydia's couch. "Lyd?" He looked over to see her playing with Claudia.

"Sorry, Stiles." She looked past Claudia and sighed, setting the almost two year old in her lap. "Do explain."

"I had a dream I kissed Derek twice and I don't know what to do."

"Well, do you like him?"

"No. I mean I don't know." He frowned, facing the ceiling. "He's attractive. Really, really attractive with that dark hair and the scruff. The green eyes that turn a pretty blue."

"You did say blue is pretty."

"Yeah. Also the arms and the smile he rarely does. I've seen it more often than most and you wouldn't believe..." He sighed then looked over at Lydia who was grinning ear to ear. "What?" Stiles frowned then blinked. "Oh, my god. I can't believe I just told you all that. Please, forget it." He sat up, burying his face into his hands.

"Never. You like him, more likely you love him. You're cute together." She nodded and walked over, sitting next to him. "Scott's right. Plus, if I have to watch your sexual tension any longer, I will murder someone. I can watch Claudia for you today if you want to talk to Derek."

"Yeah. Thanks." He nodded then smiled when she kissed his cheek.

"You should go talk to him. I'm sure he's in his loft." Lydia smiled as she wiped the lipstick off his cheek.

"I don't know."

"You love him, right?"

"Yeah." Stiles muttered then blinked and stood. "I'm in love with Derek Hale." He buried his fingers through his hair. "Holy crap."

"Go get your man." Lydia grinned.

"I'm gonna go do that...now." Stiles pointed to the door and she nodded. "Gonna go into that loft and tell him." He stood where he was though.

"Well?"

"What?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"You're not going."

"I know." He deflated with a sigh and sat back down.

"Idea! I'm going to pretend to be Derek." Lydia put Claudia down in a play pen and walked back over. "We're going to act this out."

Stiles stood and let himself be dragged outside and let the door be shut in his face. He waited a moment then opened the door and walked back in. Stiles stopped and snorted, seeing Lydia have a 'serious' look with her arms crossed.

"What?" Lydia whined.

"Nothing! Nothing. I'm gonna try that again." Stiles went outside and walked back in.

"Stiles." She nodded.

"I can't do this." He sighed.

"Just stay there. Turn your back to me and talk. Act like you're going to be talk to Derek."

"I can do that." Stiles nodded.

Stiles turned around and sighed, collecting himself and ignoring the rustle behind him.

"Alright. Well, Derek, um...it's been a long time and since I met you, I always thought there was something between us, but I didn't know what exactly that something was. You've saved my life several times and I've saved yours. It's kind of like a back and forth, used to be every day thing. Even with your rude comments and might I add brooding, you're a good guy. Not many people see it, but I do." Stiles sighed and went to turn around, only to be stopped by small hands. "I can't do this."

"Keep going. I want to hear." Lydia spoke and let go.

"Okay." He nodded. "You try to hide your pain or what you're going through with violence and I understand that because I'm the same way, only with sarcasm and fake smiles. You see right through the sarcasm and fake smiles just as I see through the violence. You actually want to know what's wrong. Scott does too, but it's not the same. It doesn't feel the same when I talk to you. I feel more relaxed and...and more comfortable even though I've only known you, for what? Four, almost five years?" Stiles took a breath and continued, "When I got Claudia, you really did help with that and helped me through everything that was happening. You helped me get through the whole Nogitsune problem and I'm helping you with your problem right now. Okay, what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you. Like more in love with you than I was with Lydia. I really really do love you." He closed his eyes. "So, how was that?"

Stiles waited for an answer and didn't get one. He sighed again then turned around and stopped, feeling his heart stop and he was unable to breathe. Lydia wasn't there. Derek was in her place.

"You-Oh, god." Stiles sucked in a breath, trying to get air to his lungs. "You-You're not supposed to be here." He avoided Derek's gaze.

"Stiles-"

"No! Oh, god." He felt his hands start to shake and backed away. "I-I need to go." Stiles held up a hand and ran out the door, going to his jeep.

Stiles started gasping for air as he drove down the road, knowing it was a bad idea to drive during a panic attack. He just confessed his love to Derek freaking Hale and probably just ruined everything.

Luckily, he made it to his house without a problem and ran inside, hearing his dad call his name as he ran up to his room.

"Stiles!" The sheriff ran after him and rushed into his room.

Stiles sat on the bathroom floor, trying to breathe and glanced up at his dad.

"Stiles, breathe." His dad knelt down in front of him and held onto his arms, keeping him still. "Count. One, two, three..."

"F-Four...Five...S-Six...Seven..." Stiles slowly started calming down. "Eight, nine...ten." He took a deep breath and sighed, leaning back against the tile wall.

"You wanna tell me what the hell caused this?"

"Not right now." Stiles frowned. "I just need a minute."

"Alright. You call me if you need something, I mean it." He stood.

"I know. Thanks, dad." He smiled and his dad left.

Stiles felt a lump in his throat and felt a couple tears fall before he started crying into his hands. He kicked the empty trash can and whined. It wasn't Lydia's fault, he should have expected something like that. No way he was blaming her.

After a few minutes, Stiles was tired. He'd call Lydia later. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed, turning on the cold water and washing his face. Stiles grabbed a towel and dried off his face as he exited the bathroom. He pulled his shirt over his head and walked over to his shirt drawer to get another.

"So." A voice made him stopped and freeze in place.

"H-How much did you hear?" Stiles found a way to speak.

"All of it. Lydia called me then I showed up." Derek stood and walked over, handing Stiles a shirt from the drawer, since he was obviously too in shock to do so and Stiles put on the shirt.

"I need to go." Stiles turned the stopped as a hand grabbed his arm.

"I haven't had a chance to respond to what you said." The wolf let go when Stiles pulled.

"Um okay. Thought you'd freak out and not wanna talk to me again."

"Maybe later."

"Well, I'm all ears and apparently, I'm not going anywhere."

"You have saved my life." Derek nodded and covered Stiles mouth before he could speak. "My turn to talk. You listen." He took his hand away as Stiles nodded. "Yes, I do see through the fake smiles and the sarcasm because I care. Believe it or not, I do. You care about me more than anyone I've seen and it's strange to me. I can actually talk to you and you not judge because you go through almost the same thing. Claudia has brought us closer together, if you haven't noticed. I have to hear about it from Scott all the time and you are helping me with the Kate problem I have and I thank you for that." Derek nodded.

"That's the most I've heard you talk like ever." Stiles finally got a word in.

"I love you too, idiot."

"Wha-Seriously? Oh, my god. I swear if you're messing with me, I will shove wolfsbane-" Stiles stopped as he was pushed up against his door. "I dreamed about this." He smirked slightly.

"I know." Derek's eyes turned blue and it made Stiles melt before he kissed him.

* * *

"You're a jerk." Stiles hit Scott in the arm.

"Hey!" Scott rubbed his arm. "All I said was that Lydia did a good thing!"

"I didn't know you would react like that. I'm sorry, Stiles." Lydia frowned.

"It's okay. Hey, it worked, didn't it?" He grinned, picking Claudia up and nuzzling her neck, making her giggle.

"Yeah. I told you that you two were cute together. What'd your dad say?"

"He sighed heavily and told me it was about time I manned up. He was getting tired of us watching each other like the most important things in the world." Stiles felt his face heat up. "Needless to say, I got really red and my dad laughed at my visible embarrassment."

"Like you are now?" Scott grinned.

"Shut up." Stiles glared then moved over to let Derek sit next to him.

"Wolfy!" Claudia reached for Derek then laughed as he picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Guess what she calls me!" Scott beamed.

"Oh, god. What?" Stiles frowned.

"Tot. I'm thinking of a new nickname for myself. Tater tot. That way when she gets older, she won't feel bad about not being able to say Scott." He nodded.

"You're a real sweetheart, Scott. No wonder girls like you." Stiles patted Scott on the shoulder. "What does she call you?" He looked at Lydia.

"Auntie. She's getting better with her words."

"Well, she's almost two. She should be."

"What did I tell you?"

"That it's different for all babies." Stiles groaned. "I know."

"Don't make me come over there." She glared.

"Well, she calls me DaDa." Stiles grinned ear to ear and Lydia made an 'aww'ing noise. "Calls my dad PaPa. Which he likes, so no complaining there. It fits the old man."

"You realize I can hear you, right?" The sheriff called from the kitchen table.

"Love you!" Stiles sang, leaning over Derek to look at his dad.

"Uh-huh." He smiled, glancing up before looking back at his papers.

Stiles smiled then sat back down and sighed.

"Do you think Allison would have liked her?" Scott sighed.

"She wanted kids. She told me." Lydia nodded.

"Think about it though. Ally would be her nickname. We have a story to tell, man. Think of the good!" Stiles smiled and nudged Scott's thigh with his sock covered foot. "Ally saved the world, basically."

"True." Scott smiled.

"Yeah, Tater Tot." Stiles snorted and grinned, making Scott roll his eyes.

"People call you and I 'Skittles'."

"Skittles?" Stiles raised his eyebrows then smirked. "I like it. Skittles shall unite against evil!"

Stiles smiled when Scott laughed then handed Claudia over to him when she reached.

Today was a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Few_ years later_**

* * *

Kate had been taken care of long ago and everything returned to normal again. Well, as normal as you can get when you have a six year old running around chanting "Tater Tot" at the top of her lungs and a werewolf boyfriend.

"Claudia!" Stiles stopped her and couldn't help but laugh.

"What?"

"Chill out." He grinned.

"I can't! Tater Tot is coming over!"

"We should have never told you about that."

"He loves it when I call him that. I haven't seen him in forever!" Claudia grinned and started running around the loft again.

"You saw him last week!" He called after her then looked up as she squealed and giggled. "Do you have to get her even more riled up?" Stiles raised an eyebrow at Derek.

"It's my job." Derek kissed Claudia on the cheek then put her down and she took off again.

"It's amazing how a six year old can have so much energy." Stiles muttered then smiled when Derek's kissed the side of his head.

"She's your child."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." He rolled his eyes and sighed.

Stiles stretched out on the couch, laying his head in Derek's lap and watched Claudia. He smiled and watched her run over to kiss him on the forehead.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too." Stiles smiled more.

"I love you too, Wolfy!" She climbed onto the couch and kissed Derek on the cheek.

"Uh-huh. What do you want?" Derek smiled, raising an eyebrow as she shyly looked down.

"My cheetos." She smiled, batting her brown eyes when she looks back up.

"What?" Stiles sat up.

"She's trying to bribe us with sweetness."

"Deception!"

"Tater tot told me to!" Claudia frowned.

"Cheetos it is." Derek sighed and picked her up as he stood, putting her on his shoulders.

"Bring me some too!" Stiles whined from his spot on the couch.

"You can get up." Derek looked over his shoulder as he opened the small bag of cheetos and handed it up to Claudia.

"Come on! Please!" Stiles begged then yelped as a bag hit him in the chest. "I meant hand them to me."

"And I told you to get up." Derek sat down, watching Claudia walk around eating the cheetos then saw Stiles opened his mouth to argue and close it when there was a knock.

"Tater tot!" Claudia grinned and opened the door, jumping, her brown hair bouncing.

"Bug!" Scott knelt down and picked her up.

"Where's Kira?" She frowned and looked behind him.

"She'll be here in a second." He smiled.

"I did what you told me to do! I got my cheetos!" Claudia grinned.

"That's..." Scott glanced over to see Stiles standing with his arms crossed. "I did no such thing." He looked at Claudia.

"Nice save." Stiles walked over as Scott put Claudia down then hugged his best friend.

"She lies." Scott pointed at Claudia who giggled.

"Daddy said lying is bad."

Scott rolled his eyes then smiled as Kira walked in. She smiled wide as Claudia practically screamed and ran over.

"I think she likes me." Kira laughed and knelt down, giving Claudia a lollipop and kissed her on the cheek.

"I wonder why." Derek looked at the candy then at Kira with an amused look.

"One day I'm going to steal her and we're going to a candy shop."

"You do that and keep her for the rest of the day." Stiles nodded and smiled. "I give her a sugar stick and she's bouncing off the walls."

"So, what brings you two here?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"We wanted to drop by before we went out of town." Scott smiled.

"To where?"

"South Dakota. Vacation in the cold." Scott smiled.

"You're leaving?" Claudia frowned.

"Only for a couple days. I promise I'll bring you something back." Kira kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay!"

Stiles smiled and nodded, watching Kira with Claudia. It was sweet. Scott told him a long time ago, like when they were still in high school, that he wanted kids some day. Maybe he will with Kira. They make a cute couple and they both adore kids more than Stiles can stand sometimes.

Claudia ran back over to Derek and jumped; Derek caught her and picked her up. She kissed him on the cheek and grinned.

"I love you, Wolfy." Claudia hugged his neck.

"I love you too." Derek kissed her forehead.

"I'm sleepy." She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Alright. We'll-"

"But I want to stay up until Scott and Kira leave."

"Stay up as long as you can. If you start falling asleep, you go to sleep." Derek nodded and she agreed, nodding also.

* * *

Eventually, Claudia fell asleep and Scott and Kira had to go. Stiles turned and looked at Claudia asleep on top of Derek then smiled.

"Somebody was sleepy." He walked over and sat down.

"She fell asleep as they left."

"School starts next month."

"Fun." Derek sighed.

"Preschool." Stiles groaned and leaned his head back on the couch. "On the bright side, we'll have more time to ourselves." He grinned and turns his head to look at Derek.

"Don't you have to work?"

"I don't have a job, Derek." Stiles sighed as Derek raised an eyebrow. "You want me to get one, don't you."

"Both of us will. I'm not one of those people who will make their partner get a job while I stay at home. We'll both get one, alright?" He nodded and Stiles smiled.

"I could get a job at my dad's work. I can become a Deputy." He sat up. "I should do that. Maybe I should go ask him now. Do you think I should?"

"It's getting late. You can do that tomorrow." Derek carefully stood, making sure to not wake Claudia.

Stiles stood and kissed Claudia on the head before Derek walked upstairs. He sat back down on the couch and tapped his fingers on his thigh, thinking. He could become a Deputy and work with his dad, but what would Derek do?

"Hi." Stiles looked up as Derek came down and sat next to him.

"Hi." Derek raised an eyebrow.

"So what job are you thinking about?"

"Maybe work in a coffee shop. It's quiet."

"That would give me an excuse to come see you at work then." Stiles grinned.

"True." Derek nodded.

"Alright then. We have a plan. I become a Deputy and you become a Barista." He grinned and Derek rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Dad!" Stiles ran into the Sheriff's office, making his dad jump. "I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong?" His dad frowned.

"It's about a job." Stiles smiled and his dad glared.

"You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry. Sorry. I just want a job. Here."

"Here?"

"Yeah!" Stiles grinned. "Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Stilinski."

"I'll see what I can do." His dad nodded and Stiles' grin grew wider as he left with a thank you.

Stiles drove back to the loft and ran inside, opening the door then smiled when Claudia ran over.

"Daddy!"

"Hey!" Stiles grinned and picked her up.

"How's PaPa?"

"Aside from the fact I scared him, he's good."

"Daddy!" Claudia frowned. "That wasn't nice."

"Sorry. It just happened. Where's Derek?"

"He went out. He said he'd be back later."

"He left you here alone?" Stiles clenched his jaw.

"No. Auntie is here!" Claudia grinned then jumped down and ran over to Lydia as she came down the stairs.

"Stiles!" Lydia smiled and walked over, kissing him on the cheek. "How have you been?"

"Good actually. You?"

"I've been okay." She nodded.

"Can you stay for a bit longer? I mean I don't want to keep you from anything."

"It's fine. I can stay." Lydia smiled.

* * *

Derek walked in an hour later, stopping in the door way when he saw Stiles and Lydia on the couch talking. He looked down as Claudia walked over then knelt in front of her.

"They're plotting against us, aren't they?" He smiled.

"Maybe." She giggled then climbed onto Derek's back.

Derek stood, feeling Claudia wrap her arms around his neck.

"Hi." Derek walked over.

"Oh, hey!" Stiles smiled wide. "How'd the thing go?"

"Start training next week." Derek sat down in the chair, putting Claudia into his lap.

"That's good. Well, dad told me he'll see what he can do."

"I'm proud of both of you." Lydia stood. "Well, I need to get home. I'll call you."

"I'll walk you out." Stiles stood also and walked with her out to her car. "Seriously, I owe you for watching Claudia. She's a handful most of the time."

"She wasn't a problem. Not when she has ice cream." Lydia muttered and smirked as she saw Stiles' face. "What? She asked for some!"

"Oh, my god." Stiles groaned. "Thank you." He sighed after a moment.

"You're welcome." Lydia smiled and nodded. "You don't owe me, but if you do insist on it, I like Italian."

"Deal." He kissed her on the cheek. "Be careful."

Stiles waved as Lydia drove off then went inside. He smiled and walked over to Derek.

"This is going to feel like a short month." Stiles sighed as he watched Claudia run around, still sugar high.

"Yep." Derek nodded, watching also.

* * *

"Peter!" Claudia smiled and stood in front of him.

"What?" He looked at her.

"Did you bring it?" She jumped, her brown hair bouncing and brown eyes wide.

"Maybe." Peter held out rectangular shaped wrapped gift to her and winced as she squealed.

Claudia ripped it open and found a large stack of printer paper. She grinned and jumped up and down, happily.

"Thank you!" She looked at him.

"You're welcome." He nodded, ruffling her hair.

Claudia set the paper down and grabbed Peter's arm, starting to lift herself up.

"What are you doing?"

"Climbing!" She grunted in struggle then frowned.

Peter rolled his eyes and helped her onto his back then handed her the paper. She climbed onto his shoulders and used his head as a support for the paper as she drew; Peter holding her legs so she wouldn't fall.

"What the hell?" A voice made Peter turn around.

"Hi, Daddy." Claudia looked at Stiles then went back to drawing.

"She's drawing." Peter nodded.

"I can see that. She could fall!" Stiles pointed to Claudia on Peter's shoulders.

"How many times do we have to go over this? Supernatural powers." He rolled his eyes.

Stiles narrowed his eyes and let it go for now. He sat down on the couch and sighed. Yep. A slow month.

**_A/N: Had so much fun writing this series. It was awesome. :)_**


End file.
